


Temptation of the Tide

by MotherOfStories



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Genderbending, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfStories/pseuds/MotherOfStories
Summary: We begin during the Clone Wars to follow Anika Skywalker, the “Chosen One” said to bring balance to the Force. With her former Master General Obi-Wan Kenobi away on missions of his own quite often, Darth Sidious has other plans...Tagged for content. Read at your own discretion.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Count Dooku & Asajj Ventress, Lux Bonteri & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Bail Organa, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 7
Collections: Star Wars





	1. Chapter 1

Anika Skywalker had been Obi-Wan’s Padawan since she was nine years old. After the battle on Geonosis, she had been promoted to Jedi Knight and with the pressing war against the Separatists, the Council assigned Ahsoka Tano to her as a   
Padawan.

Ahsoka was as headstrong as Anika and as Anika trained the young Togruta, she understood just what Obi-Wan had gone through with her. Since Obi-Wan was away a lot, she went to speak with Chancellor Palpatine a lot about her frustrations. 

“Children often remind us of ourselves.” Palpatine offered her a glass of Karlini tea and gestured to a platter of Five-Blossom bread and grilled Shaak meat with Falumpaset cheese. “Help yourself.”

“Thanks.” She sat down and ate. “Any interesting Senate meetings?”

“If you can call bickering a meeting.” He chuckled tiredly and rubbed his temples. “I tell you Ani, sometimes I feel more like a babysitter than the Chancellor.”

“Sounds pretty bad. How’s Padmé holding up? She doesn’t seem to have a lot of time to visit now that she’s married to Bail and still on the Senate.”

“Last time I had a chance to speak with her, she was thinking of taking a vacation.” He chuckled at Ani’s expression. “Yes, I know. I was surprised too and asked if everything was alright. She said she felt like she and Bail needed to take a break. I wonder now if that means she suspects she’s pregnant.”

Ani shrugged. “It’s possible. They’ve been married almost six months now, so it’s either that or she wants to be. Padmé was always kind to me as a child and I think she’d make a great mom.”

“Yes. Back on Naboo she volunteered quite often at the orphanages before she was elected as Queen. I am glad she found someone as kind as she is to settle down with.” He sipped his drink. “It’s a shame you Jedi cannot marry, I think you would make some man very happy.”

She laughed so hard she almost shot tea out her nose. “You’re joking, Sheev.”

“I apologize if that was presumptuous. Are you attracted to girls?”

She scoffed. “No, I just can’t picture a man wanting someone as stubborn as me.”

He shrugged. “Not every man likes the mellow, submissive types. Look at our mutual friend Padmé, she is outspoken and strong-headed too. She once told me that she didn’t think she would find anyone and yet now she is married to a prince who shares a lot of her interests.”

“Yeah well... Jedi don’t get to have attachments like that.” Ani finished her tea and let him refill it for her.

“I am sorry, I must have reminded you of your own mother again.”

She sighed, sitting back in her chair. “Sometimes it hurts more than others, mostly because I know the Order doesn’t understand.”

He nodded sympathetically. “I do. I buried my mother in when I was around your age after finding her mutilated almost beyond recognition. Authorities looked into the matter and never found the killer, though I suspected my step-father was responsible and could never prove it despite keeping tabs on him.”

“I never knew that, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright. You are the first person I have shared that with in a long time, so it’s not exactly common knowledge.” He rose and switched out his tea for Tarul wine.

“Do you mind if I ask what happened to your stepdad?”

“I suppose you could say karma found him two years later because he got involved with pirates out in Wild Space and when he tried to double cross them they killed him.”

“Wild Space isn’t a place to mess with, especially not the pirates there. They came through Tatooine sometimes and Watto told me he hated when they approached him for parts because they would demand deals and he would have to agree unless he wanted to have more valuable goods stolen if they didn’t kill him first.”

“You have seen the darker side of the galaxy few wish to acknowledge.” He raised his glass to her.

“Pretending doesn’t make something cease to exist.”

He chuckled dryly. “Try telling that to the willingly oblivious amongst the Senate. They seem to think that if they don’t look at all the loses and hardships this war is causing, then they are not happening.”

“Sounds like the Council before Master Jinn died. They refused to consider the idea that a Sith had attacked him on Tatooine, then too late found out he had been right.”

“Such a tragic loss. Unfortunately it is human nature to deny things we do not wish to be true.” He looked out his window at the constant flow of traffic. “And who can blame us? We resist change because we like things the way they are and have become used to peace and prosperity.”

“I guess there’s an extreme on both sides.” She glanced at the half eaten platter. “Aren’t you going to have some of this? Grilled Shaak is your favorite.”

His reflection smiled faintly. “Yes, I hoped the smell would entice me, however I still feel out of sorts. You may finish it, since wasting Calar’s cooking would be criminal.”

She walked the food over to him. “Just try a bite?”

“You’re just as insistent as Padmé.” He sighed in defeat and took a piece of bread, putting some meat and cheese on it.

“We are friends for plenty of reasons.”

“Indeed.” He chewed slowly. “Tell me something Ani, if you could have anyone in the galaxy, who would you choose?”

For a moment, she saw a pair of intense cerulean eyes and pushed the mental image away. “They’re in love with someone else and wouldn’t be interested.”

He tutted softly, taking another bite of food. “Let’s say for the sake of discussion there was no romantic rival and restrictions on attachments were lacking, who could it be?”

“Anyone.” She sipped her tea, smirking at his look. “What? You forgot to be specific.”

“Touché. It was merely theoretical to begin with.”

“Who would you pick?”

He chuckled. “If I had my youth, I suppose I could persue a few women. Alas, my options are limited.”

“You shouldn’t sell yourself short, Sheev. I think lots of women out there go for older men.”

“A sweet sentiment, but I like you wish for the unattainable.” He finished off the last morsel. “It would appear I managed to eat after all. You were distracting me, weren’t you?”

“Guilty as charged.” She grinned. “I need to head back to the Temple now, you going to be okay?”

“Thanks to you, it would seem.”

“Any time.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ani was sent on a mission with her Padawan to Mandalore. Lux Bonteri, the son of Padmé’s friend Mina who had agreed to meet them in neutral territory on behalf of his mother to get around the laws passed that said those from the Republic could not directly contact those who had joined the Separatists and he had not done so.

Duchess Satine Kryze stood at the port they docked in, smiling as they emerged. “As your host, it is my honor to welcome you and your Padawan, Master Skywalker.”

“Thank you, Duchess.” Ani forced herself to bow as she felt jealousy stirring and pushed it away into the Force. “We were very grateful you agreed to accommodate us.”

“Of course, it is my pleasure. Lux Bonteri has already arrived and I have had a light lunch prepared for your meeting. Please follow me.” She turned heel gracefully and led the way inside and down the halls to a private room where a table had been laid with food.

Lux was already seated, a striking young man around Ahsoka’s age with brown hair and blue eyes and light skin. He rose and bowed to them in greeting, pulling out the chairs at the table for them. “I have heard good things about you, Master Skywalker. You’re friends with Senator Amidala-Organa, correct?”

“Yes. She sends her regards to your mother and hopes everything is well.” Ani replied as she and her Padawan joined him.

“Could be better. While my mother believes she did the right thing by joining the Separatists, she misses being able to visit with her friends in the Republic.” He paused to take a drink of water. “Though I am not certain I share her sentiment of trust as far as they are concerned.”

Ani considered the young man for a moment.“Believe me, after the incident on Geonosis there are plenty of people in the Republic who do not trust Separatists. Regardless of side, that much both parties have in common and that shows they are not all that different. Both sides feel hurt and betrayed, a vicious cycle that only grows worse over time.”

“You have a point, Master Skywalker.” He conceded with a nod. “My mother would like to bring a proposal before the Separatist Senate to negotiate peace with the Republic.”

“I know Senator Amidala-Organa would be pleased to hear that. She dislikes what she calls aggressive negotiations.” Her lips twitched at how ironic that was since Padmé was an excellent fighter when necessary.

“So my mother has mentioned.” Lux smiled a bit. “To be perfectly honest, I was expecting you to try to force us back to the Republic.”

“That is not the Jedi way, nor something the Republic itself condones.” Ani shook her head. “All planets that are part of the Republic have chosen to be thus, much like the Confederacy. Yet another instance in which the two aren’t dissimilar.”

Lux glanced at her robotic hand, the price she had paid for being cocky in a duel against Count Dooku on Geonosis. “A surprising statement coming from you, Master Skywalker.”

“Why? Because the leader of the Confederacy took my hand? I didn’t listen to my Master and this was the result.” She held it up, unashamed. “And as fate would have it, he was once a Jedi like myself and now he is a self-proclaimed Lord of the Sith. If anything, I pity Count Dooku for falling away.”

There was stunned silence in the room and several minutes ticked by before Ahsoka timidly ventured:

“You sounded a lot like Master Kenobi just now.”

“I was his Padawan for over ten years. Gives you something to look forward to, Padawan.”

“Is that similar to all children sound like their parents?” Lux ventured with a smile.

“Masters are close to parental figures outside of the Youngling instructor Master Yoda. You tend to pick up some habits of theirs along the way, much like you may have noticed you do things that are similar to your parents.”

He inclined his head. “Indeed. Do you think Senator Amidala-Organa will be able to convince the others to allow more talks?”

“I have absolute faith in her abilities.” Ani had to resist a smile as she wondered what this boy would really think if he knew Padmé was as good a shot with a blaster as any man.

“Thank you for the enlightening conversation, Master Skywalker. I will call my mother and let her know it would be a good idea to go ahead with the proposal on her end.” He stood up and bowed respectfully before he departed.

“Now what?” Ahsoka asked when he was gone.

“Now we wait.” Ani sipped her drink and chuckled softly at the Togruta’s expression. “You are welcome to wander the gardens outside that door. I know the Duchess won’t mind.”

“You seem to know her pretty well.”

Ani kept her face impassive. “We have interacted in the past once or twice, Padawan. Now go before I change my mind and make you sit still.”

“Yes, Master.” She rushed out.

Satine checked in a few minutes later. “Everything going alright?”

“Seems that way. Lux went to speak with his mother and I encouraged my Padawan to admire your gardens while we waited.”

“Good. Something wrong?”

“Just a little tired is all. It was a long flight out.”

Satine nodded and joined her at the table. “How is Obi-Wan doing these days?”

“Last I heard, Master Kenobi was out helping settle a dispute on Ryloth.” She managed to reply calmly, though she had really wanted to tell the Duchess she had no right to ask about the man she had parted ways from years ago to become the leader of Mandalore.

“He never lets grass grow under his feet, does he?”

Ani felt her lips curl upwards. “Not even a little.”

“Hopefully things will settle down soon. Would you and your Padawan like to stay overnight?”

“I thank you for your gracious offer, however Ahsoka and I need to be heading back to Coruscant as soon as possible once Lux returns.”

She nodded. “I understand. Jedi are spread far too thin right now.”

“Master Yoda hopes to remedy that soon.” Ani looked up as Ahsoka came back in. “Did you have a nice walk?”

“Yes, it is quite lovely.” She bowed to Satine. “Thank you for being our host.”

“Anything for the Jedi Order.”

_Yes, you would even try to seduce them and then break their heart-_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Lux entered and sensed something was wrong. “What happened?”

“My... mother. She’s dead.” He murmured, collapsing in a chair.

“What? How?” Satine reached over and squeezed his hand.

“Apparently she had arranged the meeting earlier than originally intended with the other Separatists because she had great faith in Senator Amidala-Organa’s persuasive nature, but on the way over her speeder spun out of control and crashed and by the time the medics got toher body, there was little left but charred remains.”

“I am very sorry for your loss and I know Senator Amidala-Organa will share in your sorrow more than I since she was close to your mother.” Ani said sympathetically. “Is there anything we can do?”

He looked like he was trying not to lose composure and cry in front of them. “Actually, there is something. Is there any chance you could ask your Council to investigate my mother’s death?”

“I will make a call.”


	3. Chapter 3

Satine allowed Anika the use of her private office to contact the Council and the Knight was pleasantly surprised when Obi-Wan answered. He must have known something was going on from her expression just like always, for his first words were:

“What’s wrong, Ani?”

“Lux Bonteri’s mother Mina died in a mysterious speeder crash after expressing interest in bringing a proposal of peace with the Republic to the Separatist Senate. I request permission to go investigate.”

Master Mace Windu came into view, his bald visage annoying to her, for he was always the one saying no. “It could be a trap.”

 _Right on cue._ She pushed her anger into the Force and kept her face impassive as she shook her head. “He was genuinely distraught by the news of his mother’s death and even if it is, she was on our side of the debate. Can I at least see if the Separatists will allow me to come in and look at the scene of the crash?”

“Heartless, Dooku is not. Call him you may, but be cautious you must. Not welcome, a Jedi may be.” Yoda interjected.

“Yes, Master.” She cut the connection and rubbed her temples for a moment. _At least I didn’t have to use my friendship with Sheev, even though he wouldn’t have minded. I should probably call him before attempting contact Count Dooku._ She punched in the number she had memorized.

A smaller version of Sheev appeared on Satine’s desk. “Is the meeting going that badly?”

“I guess you could say that. Everything was fine till Lux received word his mother died in a crash and he suspects foul play. I got permission from the Council to reach out to the Separatists and ask if I can investigate the alleged accident.”

“I am surprised the Council even agreed to go that far.”

She felt her lips twitch. “Tell me about it. I thought you might like to know since this could mean peace talks with the Separatists will not happen.”

“Let me worry about that, Ani. If Count Dooku gives his approval, you have my support the whole way. Would you like me to send over the five hundred and first platoon?”

“Only if you never hear back from me. Captain Rex knows the protocols.” She felt grateful Sheev remembered her preference when it came to the Clones. She didn’t trust anyone except Rex because she had personally seen him fight Ventress’s mind control. Not that anyone knew that besides herself except perhaps Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. She realized she was wasting time standing there thinking, though the long trip out made her wish she was in his office, drinking tea and mocking the Senate. “Anyways, I’ll try to stay in touch.”

He nodded. “May the Force be with you, Ani.”

“Thanks.” She cut the connection and took a deep breath before dialing a number Count Dooku had left with the Republic, most likely as a taunt. She wasn’t expecting there to be an answer, so she blinked in surprise when Dooku’s image materialized. “Count.”

“Well, well, well... if it isn’t Skywalker. I hear rumor you’re a Knight now.”

“That’s true enough, but I didn’t call to socialize or gloat. Lux Bonteri told us what happened to his mother and I would like to request permission to investigate the crash sight.”

“I will have to see how the Separatist Senate feels about that first.” Dooku replied thoughtfully. “Though Mina’s sudden death was quite a shock to everyone, so they may be receptive to the idea. Is this a good number to reach you at?”

“For now. Duchess Satine is graciously hosting us.”

He nodded. “I will be in contact once we have voted.”

“Thank you, Count.” She watched him disappear and sighed at the idea of having to longer on Mandalore. Composing herself, she stepped out to where the others waited. “The Council agreed to let me contact Count Dooku and the Count said he would put my investigation to a vote. Now all we can do is wait to hear back from him.”

“You are welcome to stay as long as you need. I will have rooms prepared for you to rest in if you wish.” Satine motioned to some of her servants and they hurried off.

*************************************

Ani meditated, unable to do anything else while waiting. She wished she had Obi-Wan there to talk to, but was certain he had another assignment by now or was resting and didn’t want to disturb him. With Padmé on vacation, it wasn’t like she was able to consult her either. She raked her hands through her hair, hated how long political debates could go on and wondered if Sheev was still awake.

“Master Skywalker?”

She almost jumped out of her skin as she went to the door to let Ahsoka in. “What’s up, Snips?”

“Do you think the Separatist Senate will vote in our favor?”

“Hard to say. They’re not exactly fond of Jedi even if their leader was once one himself, yet Dooku himself pointed out Mina’s death shocked them enough they might acquiesce.”

“I wish Senator Amidala-Organa was with us.”

Ani chuckled softly. “You and me both. However, she’s taking a much needed vacation. Considering the circumstances, she will probably come back saying she should have stayed. News of Mina’s death is going to be a big blow for her.”

“I can sense Lux’s sorrow all the way from here.” Ahsoka sighed. “I don’t remember my family, so I can’t even begin to comprehend what he’s going through right now.”

“Pain, rage, and denial. It’s a vicious cycle, along with the temptation of revenge.”

“How do you know that?”

“I came to the Temple later than any in this millennia, so I was raised my mother beforehand. I lost her when I was still Master Kenobi’s Padawan and Senator Amidala-Organa was the only reason I got through it because I was separated from my Master at the time. Lux could probably use a friend around his age right about now, Snips.”


End file.
